


No Ordinary Love

by GluttonyBiscuits



Series: Reaper76 Week 2019 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind! Jack, M/M, Rated for Jack's language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits/pseuds/GluttonyBiscuits
Summary: This is the last day of Reaper76 Week 2019! Prompt for today is "No Ordinary Love/AU". I decided to do one of my favorite headcanons for Jack, which is that he became blind from a reason I'm way too lazy to think up lol





	No Ordinary Love

No **Ordinary** Love | Blind! Jack/Soulmates AU  
“Fuck- CAN YOU?!” Jack didn't know why he was arguing with his house key, and neither was Heather. She whined softly when Jack dropped the key ring for the third time trying to lock his front door. He just wanted to let his poor dog not work for once, and hearing her whining for him is making Jack's heart shatter.

“I know, Heath. I'm a dumbass,” Heather whined louder and Jack sighed, “I know I shouldn't be calling myself those things, and you wanna get out of your work clothes to be an animal for a few hours, but I have to lock my damn house first.” Jack let go of Heather's harness to feed the key into the keyhole. It slipped inside after another few failed attempts and the blonde exhaled heavily as a wave of relief crashed over him. He turned his almost fully rusted key to lock it, checked to see if it actually _was_ by pushing on it, and celebrated with his dog for a few seconds.

“Phew, alright Heather! Where's the park?” Jack looped his hand through the leash harness on Heather’s torso and followed her. The blonde felt his dog's excitement lower down to her concentration level, her long tail wagging minimally. While passing through the neighborhood, Jack heard many young kids playing outside or in their backyards. He felt warm rays of sunlight hitting his skin that people tell him is a nice pale color since he did grow up on a farm. But, he couldn't work in the fields or tend to the livestock, so Jack spent most of his days inside the house or barn. He tried working too, but his parents had none of it. Heather was his only company while everyone else was out working.

Jack heard the distinct sound of a soccer ball being kicked around in a field of grass and a ton of people in different age groups talking amongst themselves, so he suspected they were already here. The park was just a few blocks from his house anyway, and with Heather by his side nothing could've stopped them.

Unless that something happened to be a person suddenly sprinting across Jack's walking trail and Heather had no chance to predict it.

They stepped on Jack's foot that is not protected by a shoe or sock. He was wearing open toed sandals. Complete with the person running with all their weight on that quick step, it hurt like a-

Oh, Heather and a bunch of little kids are around.

Jack just hissed a quiet, "Fuck..." to himself. Maybe a little too loudly. He didn't want to cause a scene, and the person was obviously in a rush to get somewhere, so he shouldn't have caused any more distractions for them. But, he guessed he was too late for that when the blonde heard a voice swear under their breath and fast footsteps heading back toward his direction.

Jack panicked and apologized to the general area of the footsteps, and Heather sensed his discomfort and stress. She whined and started nosing her owner's trembling hand that clenched the leash at his side.

“I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been in your way when you were in a rush! I just- you just came outta nowhere and my dog had no time to react and- it's all my fault. Please forgive me,” Jack realized he was rambling, so he closed it off with his actual apology and a bowed head. He didn't even know if he was facing them or not, there was always that uncertainty when it came to being surrounded by people and he didn't know where to look. Heather stood by his side and tried looking intimidating for him, judging by her stiffened up back and hackles raised.

Jack heard footsteps approaching, more slowly, and he instantly stiffened up. The person in front of him seemed to observe them, and his predictions rang true when he heard the most smoky voice covered by a layer of honey start speaking.

“Are you?...” Jack nodded immediately, used to these questions almost every time he and Heather go outside. The blonde heard a noise of regret leave the man's mouth before he started speaking again. “I'm the one who should definitely be apologizing, especially since I stepped on a blind guy's foot.”

“Oh no, you're alright! You were in a rush, so I'm not sure why you even stopped to see if I was okay,” Jack chuckled lightly. He didn't know if his facial expression was betraying his actual emotions since he never actually learned what they were. He must've looked like a nervous wreck though; clutching his service dog's harness out of nervousness, and his toe must be ugly looking too. Jack's fit of laughter died off a few seconds later, realizing the guy in front of him wasn't responding to his dry humor.

“I would’ve stopped to see if you were okay anyway after putting all my weight on your open toes.” The dude apparently didn't appreciate Jack's self-loathing humor-- he actually sounded offended if that was possible. Jack decided to voice his confusion, “Why do you sound like you care for a person you just met?” He tried not to sound offended himself, as he was genuinely curious about this man's open kindness toward strangers. Maybe if his condition was different, then he could probably relate to the guy.

“One, because you're disabled and I stripped away your only protection from my foot; which was your dog's warning of me. And two, because attractive people shouldn't be able to not see themselves. You deserve kindness and respect,” the man stated matter-of-factly.

Okay, that was something Jack didn't expect to hear on his stroll to the park. He felt himself blush from the dude's subtle compliment. Or, was he being hit on?

Either way, he liked it.

“Okay, I call a truce. We're not going anywhere with this back and forth apologies and compliments. What's your name, man?” Jack chuckled more heartily and stretched his hand out for the other male to shake while the other still held Heather's harness. He noticed his dog calmed down after she realized her owner was in no more harm from the guy. Jack felt a calloused palm grab his in a firm, but somehow gentle, handshake.

“Gabriel Reyes, a regular around this neighborhood. How come I never saw you two before?” Gabriel still kept Jack's hand in his, but Jack felt the other male step closer hesitantly. He put on his (hopefully) soft smile to ease Gabriel's nervousness.

“Jack Morrison, I live just a few blocks away from the park. I rarely go out unless I'm with friends or need to buy stuff,” Jack shrugged his shoulders in a dismissive gesture. The blonde released Gabriel's hand and scratched Heather behind the ears. “This little lady helps me around to keep me out of situations I can't handle.”

“ _Is it alright if I pet her?_ ” That question rang in Jack's ears for a few seconds; he _definitely_ didn't expect that sentence to be coming from the same guy that ran over his toes. He remembered his sister's skeptical voice as she read over the text mark on his shin and felt a slight shiver graze over his back.

“ _I don't see why not._ ” It was quiet for a solid minute between them after Jack replied, just drinking in what had happened the last hour or so. Gabriel's clear of his throat caught the blonde's attention from slowly petting Heather's neck and scruff.

“Well, I wasn't expecting to meet you in the most ridiculous of circumstances,” Gabriel chuckled nervously in front of him. Jack laughed along with him, which evolved into stronger laughter from the both of them.

“Oh man, now I _really_ wanna see what you look like!” Jack exclaimed after their laughter died down. The blonde heard Gabriel laugh more genuinely than the nervous one, and that made him smile.

“A lot of people tend to be attracted to my beard,” Gabriel snickered at the irony, “but I guess my voice and foot will do.”

It was a comfortable silence now. They both accepted their fates to be together, and even though Jack really did want to see Gabriel's face more than ever, he would have to stick with touching and kissing the other male's face every ten seconds after their real first date. Heather being a temporary cock block now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking around til the end! I really appreciated all the kudos, both from guests and signed in users ^^


End file.
